1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image input apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image input apparatus used for an apparatus having a function of reading an original, such as a copying machine and a facsimile.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image reading apparatus reading an original image and outputting image data has been known. The image reading apparatus has been used conventionally as an input apparatus for an equipment which requires conversion of an original to image data, such as a copying machine and a facsimile.
In the technical field of copying machines, fidelity in reproducing original image has been much improved by the development of a digital color copying machine. This gives rise to a problem that a specific original, which should not be copied considering public peace and good order, is copied. The specific original includes bank notes and securities, of which copying is prohibited.
As a technique for preventing copying of the specific original, a technique for determining whether a specific original is read by an image reading apparatus or not has been proposed. Proposals made in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 6-62234 and 6-178066 will be described as representative examples of such technique.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 6-62234 discloses a technique in which dictionary data having specific feature information of the specific original stored in advance is compared and collated with image data of an original read actually, and dependent on the result of comparison, whether or not the original is the specific original is determined. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 6-178066 discloses a technique in which pattern data of the specific original which is referred to for comparison and collation to determine whether the original is the specific original is stored in a service center, the pattern data is down loaded through a communication line from the service center to an image reading apparatus, and using the pattern data, whether or not the actually read original is the specific original is determined. Though the conventional image reading apparatus described above is capable of distinguishing the specific original, it has the following problem. In the conventional image reading apparatus, when it is determined that the specific original has been read, the information of this determination of the specific original is not externally output. Therefore, it has been impossible for an outside agent, for example an information managing center, to comprehend the result of determination or distinction of the specific original. Therefore, even when the specific original of which copying is prohibited is copied, sufficient management has been impossible.
For effective management of reading of the specific original, it is necessary to take different measures to the reading of the specific original dependent on the degree of matching between the read original and the specific original. More specifically, if the degree of matching is high, the reading is recognized as an illegal act. Therefore, an emergency measure, such as strict control of the user by a supervising agency is necessary. When the degree of matching is not so high, it may not actually be the specific original, considering error in collation. In that case, not the emergency measure but a simple warning given to the user by a managing apparatus such as an alarm provided on the site may be necessary. Conventionally, however, such management of taking different measures dependent on the degree of matching has not been taken.